Firestorm's Story
by Veh Bella
Summary: Firestorm tells the kits about the time she got lost. One-shot. Challenge for Emberclan.


"Hey! Firestorm! Can you tell us a story?" Dapplekit asked. I let out a purr of laughter.

"Of course! What do you want to hear about?" I ask. Maybe about the great battle or when the clans came to the lake?

"Tell us about the time when you were lost!" Lichenkit squeaked. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to her about that?"

"Of course!" Smokekit piped up. I sighed.

"Oh alright, I'll tell you if you get me a juicy mouse!" Spottedkit scampered off to the fresh kill pile to get me a mouse. When she came back, I saw plump mouse in her jaws. She dropped it at my paws and nod my thanks. I quickly ate it and began my story.

* * *

"Many moons before, when I was a kit like you, I sneaked out of camp-"

"How did you get out of camp?" Lichenkit asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I was getting to that!" I snapped." Like I was saying, I sneaked out of camp by using the dirt-place tunnel. I started to explore the territory. I decided to check out this tunnel. Little did I know, this tunnel would cause me so much trouble in the future," I said, wincing at the memory.

"What happened next?" Spottedkit asked.

"Well, Suddenly a badger came out of the den, If I had any sense at that age, then I would have left it alone, but I didn't. It attacked me and I felt something grab my scruff and I blacked out. I don't know what happened while I was out but when I woke up, I didn't know where I was or how long I was out,"I told the kits. I noticed some of them were yawning. I purr in amusement. "Go to the nursery and get some rest, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow," Some of them opened their mouths to protest. "Now, now! If you fall asleep in the middle of the story, you won't hear the ending!" I scolded. They just nodded their little head and ran back to the nursery.

* * *

"Hi Firestorm!" Rosekit squeaked. I sighed.

"I guess you want me to tell you the rest of the story," I replied. They nodded their heads. "Okay where was I? Oh I know! I blacked out out but when I woke up I saw I young tom. He looked about 10 moons. He asked me what my name was, and of course I told him my name was Firekit. He told me his was Gray-"

"Ohhh, is that Grayfur?," Dapplekit asked. I sigh again.

"Yes, Dapplekit. That is Grayfur," I replied. "At the time his name was Grey. He thought I had a funny name. I asked him what happen and he said that I was out for moon!"

"That's a long time!" Smokekit said amazed.

"Yes it is, now let me tell you the story!" I told him. "He said he found me being attacked by the badger, so he grabbed my scuff and ran away from the badger and every night he settle where he was at for the night and treat my wounds but when sunrise came, he grabbed my scuff and moved on to the next place," I told them. Their eyes widen.

"Wow! I couldn't imagine living like that!" Spottedkit marveled.

"Well, I couldn't believe my ears! After he said that my stomach growled furiously. He chuckled and said that he was going to get something for me to eat and left. After he left, I started panicking. What did my clanmates think? Did they think I got eaten by a badger?" Firestorm chuckled at the deeply interested kits. "I went into deep thoughts about what they were going to think until Gray came back with a couple of squirrels and and a mouse. He gave them all to me and I thanked him and he asked me where I came from."

"We come from Thunderclan!" Rosekit said proudly.

"Yes that's what I told him!" I said." Of corse he didn't know who Thunderclan was so, I told him everything about the Clans but, mostly about Thunderclan, since I didn't know much about the other clans. After that he asked me about me. Like how old I was or who was my parents,"

"How old were you?" Lichenkit asked.

"I was six moons since I was asleep for a moon," I replied, " I told him who his parents were but he didn't want to answer. So, to change the subject, I asked how old he was so he told me. He said he was seventeen moons. I was shocked to. I thought he was ten moons! But then something hit me. I asked him what was he doing on clan territory and he just shrugged and said that he felt like he needed to be there," I rolled my eyes at the memory." I asked him if he could take me home and he said he would but it would take time, especially with a kit like me. I estimated how long it would take and got about three moons if no trouble came, but I didn't care as long as I got home,"

"Wow!" The kits marveled. I sighed and continued.

"So we went on our way, but after a moon passed, a fox came out and attacked us. The fox came after Gray (or you know him as Grayfur) and attacked him but he managed to get fox away from him but, fox came after me and I (obviously) had no training for that so I couldn't fight it of and ended up with a deep gash in my leg but, Gray eventually fought off the fox. However, my leg was bleeding heavily-"

"Did you die?" Lichenkit said with her eyes wide. I roll my eyes.

"No you mousebrain! She's right here!" Smokekit cuffed Lichenkit's ear affectionally.

"Well anyway, my leg was bleeding heavily but, thank Starclan, he found an abundance of cobwebs. It hurt, but my leg stopped bleeding. I told thank you but then he just grumbled and told me to come on, so I listened and followed him even though my leg hurt with every step."

"Why?" Spottedkit asked. I just shugged.

"I guess I thought I would trust him," I told her, "I don't know. Well after that my leg was slowly getting better and I could walk normally again. A quarter moon passed and he taught me how to hunt and fight. He told me the steps of fighting and told me to attack him so I did. He said I wasn't quick enough so I did it again and again and he became my temporary mentor. Soon after I kinda fell in love with him because I would tell him storys (some real, some made up) and he teach me stuff. He even told me about stuff he never would have told anyone. He was my world,"

"Woah!" Rosekit awed.

"Yes, Romantic, I know," I sighed. "But, I kept it a secret because I thought he just leave after he brought me back to the clans, he would leave me there and take off after a moon, I finally confessed my feelings and he fell in love with me too. But that was when we came to Thunderclan,"

"So that's when he became Greyfur?" Rosekit asked.

"No, he stayed for a moon and really liked clan life so he decided he would stay and be a warrior of Thuderclan,"

"I'm sure thats not the only reason he stayed!" Dapplekit teased. I blushed.

"Thanks for the story Firestorm!" Lichenkit mewed as she, Smokekit, Rosekit, and Spottedkit left the Elder's den.

"Firestorm, Don't you wish Grayfur didn't die last moon from greencough?" Dapplekit asked.

"Yes Dapplekit, I sure do,"


End file.
